The present disclosure relates to a printing equipment housing box capable of housing printing equipment.
In a printer, there is a requirement to inhibit water, dirt, dust or the like from entering inside a housing. In the case of the printer, in particular, it is easy for water, dirt, dust or the like to enter inside the housing from a paper discharge port that discharges paper that has been printed. In known art, a recording device that is provided with a paper discharge tray is known. The paper discharge tray is provided such that it can rotate with respect to a housing. The paper discharge tray can be switched between a state of being extended vertically along a front wall portion of the housing and a state of being extended substantially horizontally after being tilted toward the front. A paper discharge port is formed in a lower side of the front wall portion. The paper discharge port is opened and closed by rotating the paper discharge tray.